


This is no world for you.

by cawkids



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Multi, i dont know what this is, oh au???, prompto is gonna go through it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cawkids/pseuds/cawkids
Summary: prompto misses noctis.





	1. Don't listen to me, listen.

Prompto held his breath. Calloused hands pressed harshly down onto his ribcage, earning the rough man a whine from the blond. Sobs tore through the dark of the night. Prompto wished it would stop. God he wished he was still in Noctis’ arms. 

 

“Your Prince is dead. Gone. History. Let go of your useless duty.” The man rasped against his ear. “Work for me. I’ll treat you real good. Better than any of those boys could.”

 

Prompto repeatedly hit the back of his head on the worn leather of the carseat.  _ Say no, say no, say no.  _ The man grasped his blond locks, keeping his thrumming head still.  _ Noctis is gone. You heard him. He won’t come back. Take it. Take it. Take it. _

 

_ T A K E.  I T. _

 

“What the fuck?!” 

 

Prompto’s body felt numb. His head thumped against the leather again once the man recoiled away from him. The man began yelling, and Prompto slammed his head back harder. “No, no, no, no, no, n--”

 

“What’ve you done?!” The man cried out, his screams echoing in the empty car park. His yelling slowly became nothing but a gurgling, wet mess. His shrieking curdled into nothing but groans and garbled gibberish. 

 

A soft hand touched Prompto’s cheek. Soft. Soft.  _ Soft. Gentle. Not a threat. Friend? Friend. Ally. Soft. Gentle. Not a Threat. Friend. A-- _

 

“Prompto?”

 

_ Gladio? _

 

“Prompto, can you hear me?”

 

_ Gladio. Friend. Brother. _

 

Prompto blinked, and stared. He watched in silence, throat dry. His brother looked worried.

 

“Shit. What happened to you?” His rough voice -- **_ROUGH._ ** _ Friend. Brother. Soft. Soft. It’s okay, that’s just how he talks. Rough...but friendly.--  _ shuddered around Prompto’s head. His large hands manhandled Prompto as gentle as possibly from the broken down car. 

 

Lifted bridal style, Prompto squinted at the bright light. It was morning. Where was the night?

 

“Can you stand?”.

 

Prompto nodded. He touched the ground, and his knees immediately buckled. Gladio’s arms were around his waist in seconds.  _ Secure. Safe. Breathe.  _


	2. Hold tight. Hold tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His firstling bull has majesty, and his horns are the horns of a wild ox.

_ How can one love someone, when they have no love to give? _

_ No feelings that pulse through their veins. No soul to entwine with their blood. _

_ No heart to pump, and thump, and hammer against the cage made of curling bones. _

_ How could they feel warmth spread throughout their being when there was always an icy chill enrapturing their spine? _

_ Why did they feel nervous, when their stomach held no butterflies? _

_ The twitch underneath their left eye. A sign of nerves. A notion that gestured emotion. _

_ Hands twisted into fists, squeezing the leather bounds of their flesh. Marking something akin to frustration, desire, disgust. Some things a thing should not feel.  _

_ Why? _

“Because I am not them.”

_ But you are. Them. They. Those monsters that crawl through the night. Batterramming their weapons against the metal grates of the laboratory. Skin encased with the blood and scourge of daemons. Bound to death and strength.  _

“I am different.”

_ Yes. You are. Different in which you could have been greater. The strongest the world would have had the unpleasant pleasure of seeing. Unfortunately, you were taken. Stolen before the dull rock you were could’ve been polished into a diamond. And now… _

“I am the way I was meant to be.”

_ Did that really help you sleep at night? Really. Did you let yourself believe that you were meant to be what you are now? Did you honestly think you could be anything other than what you were born to be? How foolish, and extremely depressing. It’s pathetic how much optimism you could uphold, and for this long. To think he would’ve pushed you over the edge by now. _

_ Oh wait! He did. _


End file.
